The Ferret Returns
by BearSent176
Summary: Again we return with another tale about Kim and Roman from Unheard Flipper's AU 'The Truth About Kim and Ron'. Today a rehashing of the events from their escapades with the Fearless Ferret in Middleton. The 13th tale so far, this time there's more going on at BN than just the Diablo Sauce. Hope you enjoy.


**Hi there and welcome back to the next in the series of behind-the-scenes-adventures of Unheard Flipper's AU, 'The Truth About Kim and Ron'. Today some light-hearted moments after a non-mission related _mission_ in their own backyard as Kim and Roman discuss the events just played out between them and a mentally addled member of the Middleton Community. And the reach one old TV Trash 'Hero' has in places other than the USA.**

**Here we cover events after 'The Fearless Ferret', as well as the slow rise in mission clash with affairs of the heart with our two operatives. But before we start we'd like to thank the following for their Reviews, Alerts and Faves: Sentinel103, Jimmy1201, pbow and readerjunkie. Thanks to you all for chiming in with us in our earlier tale.**

**And to once again keep the lawyers at bay: Kim Possible and the Middleton gang are the property of the Disney Company, we're just borrowing them pro-bono. Roman Stopblaski has been graciously loaned to us by Unheard Flipper and for this we are greatly appreciative. Thanks big guy, we're thinking of ya down here.**

13

The Ferret Returns

_Bueno Nacho, Middleton:_

"...And then you used my grappler to get me down on the floor from the rafters? That was soo cool Roman.", Kim gushed to him, "For that you deserve an extra hard and long hug for it too."

Looking appreciatively to him, "I'm so proud of you and grateful for what you did for me out there, I could have been badly hurt if you hadn't done that.", the red headed cheerleader told her friend between bites of her chimerito.

Smiling brightly at the memories of the whole affair, "It was my dream come true Kim...being in the Ferret Hole with the Fearless Ferret, Timothy North, and signing up as his replacement.", the blond replied.

He stopped here as he didn't want to tell her the other thing he had on his mind from their latest adventure together. Foremost was holding her in his arms and keeping her safe from the dangers they did encounter while he posed as FF2 for the mentally misguided Timothy North.

Then after looking around, he whispered to her, "In Mother Russia 'The Fearless Ferret' show was big deal. Little children everywhere dressed up like him.", he said with humor, "Some even dressed their dogs up as Wonder Weasel."

After they laughed at the image he conjured with that memory, "Roman you are a real nice guy, you know that?"

Meanwhile her thought processes took on a life of their own, _'A little dorky but a nice guy anyway. And one heck of a sniper...And it looks like he's really protective of me...L...like R...Ron was.'_, when she slightly froze up as memories of her lost love invaded her mind again.

'_Oh God, Possible don't break down now, not at Bueno Nacho. Don't create a scene. You have to hold it together. Just till you get home.'_, Kim took a small breath as she gathered herself to prevent her memories and emotions from running away with her.

Before she got overwhelmed, Roman cut in, matter-of-factly, "Am not a nice guy KP. I was a fan just like all those people at the trade show.", he shrugged. "It was just lucky that I knew who Mr. North is or was."

Then Roman sadly smiled, "Too bad he lived only inside the TV role that he made for himself.", he sighed, "I hope he is happy now."

With a tease in her voice, "Well he _did_ say that you could play the Ferret ever once in a while." Then in excited realization, "And don't you think that I would fit the Ferret Girl costume pretty well?", Kim asked. "And if you want, I'd like to be _your_ sidekick when we have nothing else to do. It might be fun.", Kim explained as she leaned forward to wipe some cheese from Rufus.

After thinking further, an almost sinister smile on her face, "The Tweebs are sooo stoked about the whole thing since you put on the costume. Too bad I can't tell them who was in the costume, it'd ruin it for them.", the red head schemed as she thought about planting a kiss on good ole Wonder Weasel to freak them out further.

Coming out of her musings, she turned to Roman, "Anyway are you still going to work as a 'Sunshine Spreader'?"

Nodding, "Yes I am KP. I enjoyed going to see Mr. North, even if he is living in his own world. The smile on his face was worth polishing his floors and unclogging his toilets...and trimming his hedges,", frowning suddenly, "except he has poison ivy in there and I found out that I'm allergic to it. ", Roman shuddered as he remembered being so tired from all the work and all the itching and the shots to make the poison ivy go away.

"So yes, I will go back and do little things and cook some dinners for him to enjoy. Anyway he and Farnsworth, the White Stripe, have become friends and they are now living in the mansion together. At least they're not trying to beat each other up.", he said in relief.

"Are you sure Ron...I...I mean Roman.", Kim asked weakly, flashing back to the recent event that brought her similar memories of one Stoppable protecting her in the past as his distant cousin did recently. _'God no one's ever cared for me like that since Ron...Oh God Ronnie, I'm so sorry.', _she began to tremble.

Mindful of her distress, Roman placed a caring hand on hers, "Da I am sure…and you may call me either name, KP. I know you loved your Ron Stoppable, Kimika.", he said warmly. "Do not worry; I will not hurt your heart. I promise.", he said as he looked Kim in her eyes, trying not to fall in love with the red head but failing miserably as he too, began to drift.

Coming back to the present before her friend, "Ron...Ron? Are you listening to me?", Kim asked snapping him out of where her mind had drifted off to.

"Yes of course I listen to you Kimika.", Roman said as he reached out with his napkin to dab some hot sauce off the corner of her mouth. Kim looked into Roman's big brown eyes and could feel herself melting at his touch.

Leaning in to let him finish,_ 'I hope that none of the hotties are turned off by this.'_, Kim fretted. _'But I have to keep up appearances for the mission. God I hate it, but orders are orders.', _Kim sourly thought as she waited for him to finish.

Suddenly perking up, "Ron do you want to come over and watch TV? We have loads of new channels and I think we can work in about an hour of Ferret shows too.", after the realization came to her.

Roman looked around cautiously, "Yes Ferret Girl, I shall. Lead on."

"OK but the next time you see Mr. North, my Ferrety friend, you'd better grab my costume so we can go out in the Ferret Mobile this weekend.", she ordered in mock-sternness.

Laughing as he considered the order, "Ha, ha, you got it KP, lead on. It is time for the Ferrets to ride again, for there is crime to Ferret out.", Roman agreed as he got up, grabbed their tray and tossed out the trash before they headed off to Kim's home.

XXXX

Nice interlude for these two to clear their minds a bit, and maybe have a ray of light beam through between them now and then…

On a different note: On this particular day, Memorial Day, we give our thanks to those who've served defending our country and the price many have paid for our freedoms. We really can't thank you enough.


End file.
